God of Thunder, Woman of Science
by SparklyGlitterNAILS
Summary: "Do me a favor and please don't be dead." Jane plead as she knelt down looking at the unmoving Thor. At that moment Thor's eyes snapped open finding her own. Staring at each other, they found comfort and something else they couldn't quite place a finger on. *discription inside. please review. i love hearing from you guys.*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'all! This story is basically about Thor and Jane and their point of views during Thor and possibly the Avengers. I know it's rated M and I know your wondering what the hell, but just wait it comes in way later. Please tell me what you think. Love it, hate it, want to marry it and have its babies, want to throw up all over it and flush down the toilet. Whatever, JUST REVIEW...please? Luv yas 3**

CHAPTER 1

Thor, Loki, and their father Odin Allfather stood in the Bifrost dome, the air thick with tension.

"You are a vain, greed, cruel boy!" Odin bellowed in disappointment of his first born.

"And you are an old man and a fool!" Thor shouted back in anger. Why was his father so angry with him? He came so close to defeating the Jotun army and was in high hopes when is father arrived; Thor thinking he came to help and finish this once and for all. He was very taken aback when his father silenced him and started to negotiate with Laufey, the Jotun king.

There was a pause after what Thor had said to his father, "Yes… I was a fool, to think you were ready" Odin muttered.

"Father…" Loki had started; ready to defend his elder brother even if his actions were not so wise.

"HEY!" Odin shouted, indicating to Loki to stay out of it.

Odin had a great look of sadness on his face and Thor saw how much his age was catching up to him. Thor had dealt with many punishments from his father, but he was certainly not prepared for what Odin was about to proclaim.

"Thor Odinson… you have betrayed the express command of your king. Through your arrogance and stupidity, you have opened these realms and innocent lives to the horror and desolation of war!"

Odin paused to retrieve the sword that activated the Bifrost. He placed it in the Bifrost activator and he opened up a portal to another realm.

"You are unworthy of these realms, you are unworthy of your title…" He said while stripping his first born of the protective armor he wore to battle.

"YOU ARE UNWORTHY..." He shouted looking Thor straight in the eyes, the eyes full of arrogance, mistakes, cockiness; the eyes of his son.

"…of the loved ones you have betrayed!" He took a step back and outstretched his hand.

"I now take from you your power!" With that Mjolnir flew into Odin's hand, him being the only one besides Thor able to lift the mighty hammer.

"In the name of my father and his father before, I, Odin Allfather cast you out!" Loki looked at his father in horror as he realized what was going to be of his brother. Before Thor had no time to register in his mind what had just took place when he felt himself being pulled into the portal and dropping rapidly, colors flying past him, to a realm of green and blue. He had just missed his father whisper the incantation on Mjolnir.

Jane had never been more excited in her life. Holding the recording camera in place, she directioned Darcy to drive faster. Everything that she and Erik had worked for was coming true. This is what she had been waiting for! Proof! And now she had it. Jane watched as the "subtle aurora" had gathered into massive clouds that seemed to be drifting towards the ground. She gasped as it reached the earth and let off huge amounts of energy. In the clouds she saw lightening, different colors of the spectrum, and what she imagined to be a falling figure. She was suddenly swerved to the side when Darcy had started to turn the car away from the thing that could start Jane's successful career.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Jane had yelled to her intern. She loved Darcy, but right now she was not going to stand for her nonsense.

"I AM NOT DYING FOR SIX COLLEGE CREDITS!" Darcy had yelled back.

That was it. Jane reached for the wheel and started to turn it back towards the funnel of clouds. Darcy did the exact opposite. As they were fighting over the wheel of the car, they had failed to miss a man coming towards them. They screamed as they saw him, trying to turn the car to avoid hitting him, but it was too late. The man hit the car with a loud bump, cracking the window. The car stopped abruptly.

Jane, Erik, and Darcy hopped out of the car rushing towards the fallen man. He was on the ground, body on its side, and face in the dirt. She became worried when he was not moving.

"Legally, that was your fault." Darcy said.

Ignoring her intern she knelt next to the man trying to awake him.

"Do me a favor and please don't be dead."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Thor awoke from unconsciousness with a start, opening his eyes to see that he was lying on the ground. He turned his head up and found himself staring at a pair of warm, chocolate pair of eyes. He was somehow comforted by them. Suddenly reminded of where he was and how he got there, he stood up stumbling all comfort gone.

"Hammer, hammer!" He said in a frantic voice trying to locate Mjolnir.

He heard someone mutter something and turned toward the voice.

"You! What realm is this? Elfheim, Nilfheim?" He questioned the lady with long, curly dark hair and a pale face with some sort of contraption covering her eyes. She retrieved small, black, rectangular object and held it out in front of her as if to use it to harm him. He laughed inwardly. It was such a tiny thing, how could it she even think to use it against him.

"New Mexico?" the lady replied.

"You dare threaten me, the mighty Thor with such a puny weapon—". He was cut off unable to finish as the black object shot out curly wires attaching themselves to his chest. That was the last thing he remembered after he shook violently and fell to the ground once again.

"What? He was freaking me out!" Darcy explained to Jane, as she gave her a look of shock.

"He was already hit with a car, and then you have to taser him!" Jane yelled actually a little bit worried for the man's life.

Without waiting for a reply from Darcy she said, "Whatever, we have to get him to a hospital! Blood is not going to be on my hands.

Erik helped carry the man to the back of the van and rushed toward the driver seat. Jane rushed to the trunk, looking at the unconscious man for a few seconds before shutting the trunk door. Jane jumped into the passenger seat as Erik hurriedly drove out of the desert towards the town of Puente Antigua. Jane quickly accessed what had just happened. She was driving towards a funnel cloud, she hit a man who just happened to be in the middle of a funnel cloud, and Darcy shot a taser at him and rendered him unconscious. What the hell? She was surprised to find herself hoping that this man was alright. When he had awoke from his previous unconsciousness, relief flooding her, she found blood flooding into her cheeks when she got a look at him. His face was quite handsome with a dark blond goatee and similar colored eyebrows. His lighter blond hair was long for a man, brushing his shoulders. His eyes are what affected her the most. They were a very crystal clear, turquoise-y blue. Just the eyes trapped her there, seemingly peering into her very soul, on the ground staring at him until she realized that he was getting up.

He seemed to be confused and a bit on the crazy side, shouting things about a hammer, a realm (as he put it) named Elfheim, and something called a Heimdall. She suddenly realized that she had come there the first place because she wanted proof, but the funnel was gone and all that was left was a handsome man lying unconscious in the back of her trunk. Speaking of which, how did he get in the middle of the desert in the first place, at the exact same spot as the funnel cloud? She was about to turn around and question him, but she remembered that he wasn't exactly in a state to be interrogated or anything else in that matter. She would wait till morning, even though she wasn't really the patient type. But what could he do in a matter of 24 hours? She sighed as they came close to the County hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Thor awoke from unconsciousness slightly wincing with pain. He lay on some sort of mattress while his eyes franticly searched the unfamiliar place with white walls and bright lights to find a man dressed in a long coat of white penetrating a needle through is arm and retrieving blood from his veins.

"Hi. Just taking a little blood." The man said.

"How dare you attack the son of Odin!" Thor yelled, slapping the sharp tool away from his arm and starting to sit up. The man started calling for help, as Thor starts for him. Two men rush towards him trying to hold him down. He almost laughed at the thought of these flimsy men trying to restrain him. Fools. He hurled one of them into a glass case while shoving the other one into a wall. More men come over, but Thor easily fought them off, even without the power of his ancestors. His mattress is now broken, glass is everywhere, and several men lay unconscious or close too on the floor. He smiled still happy that he could easily take these men, but then why would he ever doubt he could. More men came and Thor started to get annoyed. They had managed to pin him against the glass of the door. Even though outnumbered he doesn't think twice about him beating the others.

"You are no match for the Mighty—". He felt a sharp prick one of his buttocks and felt himself slipping towards unconsciousness, yet again.

Jane was busy at her workstation calculation equations, scanning through pictures, and trying to piece together what seemed to be a funnel cloud. Erik, Darcy, and Jane had stayed up all night working. She sighed in exhaustion as Erik brought her what had to be her 600th cup of coffee.

"Darcy when you're free, take the soil samples to Professor McAdams. Remind him he owes me." Jane said

"We might want to perform a spectral analysis." Erik suggested.

Jane nodded and was happy that her Father's best friend flew out to New Mexico to help her out. After her father had died she found comfort in Erik Selvig and she grew up with Erik, him turning into a fatherly figure. She looked closely at the footage on her laptop monitor and noticed that as the funnel cloud disappeared into the night sky, it started to bulge out covered with the stars in space. Her eyes widened in awe at her discovery.

"I think the lensing around the edges is characteristic of an Einstein-Rosen Bridge." Jane said.

"A what?" Darcy exclaimed.

"I thought you were a science major." Erik said towards Darcy.

"Political Science, duh." Darcy said.

Erik looked at Jane in a confused manner. Jane shrugged.

"She was the only applicant." Jane said to Erik.

Erik turned towards Darcy and said, "An Einstein-Rosen Bridge is a "theoretical" connection between two different points of space-time."

Obviously confused Jane clarified it, "It's a wormhole."

"Ooooohhh." Darcy said.

As Jane chuckles and rolls her eyes, starting at her work again. She can't help but think of those two blue eyes that were staring at her the previous day in confusion. She wondered briefly if he is still knocked out.

"Oh my god you guys, come here!" Darcy said.

As Jane and Erik rushed towards here, she points towards a picture from the footage. Jane marvels at the discovery because it shows something inside of the funnel cloud. It is the unmistakable shape of man and Jane has an idea who it might be. She hopes he is not knocked out because boy, does she have a lot to talk about with him.

"I think I left something at the hospital." Jane says as she quickly jogs to the car.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Thor awoke yet again from unconsciousness, but this place was familiar as the last and he prepared himself for any sudden attack. He tried to sit up but was surprised to find himself restrained with black rope-looking things. He tried to free himself, but was unable. This was new. He never had to lift so much as a finger to get out of the dungeons at home while he was playing as a youngster with his brother. This time he mustered all his strength, but is unable to break free.

"It is not possible." Thor breathed exhaustedly. During his struggle, one of his hands slipped free and he used it to free the other one and the rest of the straps restraining his body. He stepped out of the room quickly looking to see if anyone was approaching. He rushed a door opening, only to find clothes that the man who was "attacking" him wore. He was about to leave when he thought it would be best to disguise himself as the enemy so he could get out of this Odin-forsaken place without being caught. He traveled quickly down the halls and past many doors until he found himself outside. He started to walk across a road when a familiar contraption started to back up into him. BAM! He collided with it and fell to the ground.

"I am so sorry! I swear I'm not doing that on purpose." A voice said.

Thor got up of the ground, refusing to enter unconsciousness yet again. His eyes met the beholder of the voice and once again found the comforting, warm chocolate eyes. Now in the daylight he had got a good look at her face and saw true beauty. She had long, dark lashes that made her eyes look even more comforting which were now looking apologetic. Her eyebrows were a perfect shape. Her skin looked smooth and porcelain. She had long, shiny brown hair that glinted beautifully in the sun. Her lips were not paper thin, but not overly full. They were tinged a nice darkish-pink. He noticed a slight blush to her cheeks and he started to smile when he realized what she had done.

"You! It was you! You brought my demise and are responsible for me ending up in that horrid place. I was rendered into sleep four times!" He yelled.

"Oh, I had not known. Please, I am sorry." She said.

She looked truly sorry and he started to feel bad when he realized what he was doing. What is this? I am the Son of Odin I do not feel bad for others. And he immediately went back to his angry state.

"Blue sky, one sun. This is Midgard, is it not it?" Thor asked.

"I think you may have hit him with the car too many times." Another voice said.

Jane sighed and opened the door to her place. She had agreed to let the man stay with her since she was the one that caused him to be in the hospital. Plus she needed answers! Exactly how did he end up in that cloud?

"Umm…there are a few clothes in that room over there that you could put on." She said pointing to a room.

He nodded and walked over to the room to change. Jane went over to her book shelf and picked up a book and started to read where she left off. After a few moments, she noticed the door to the room with her evidence was in was left wide open and she snuck a peek. He had on just jeans that looked amazing on him. His butt looked quite nice in them. She noticed he wasn't really wearing any underwear either, and started to blush. His upper body was just as good. He was very sculpted his chest was packed with muscle and his stomach contained a nice package of abs. His chest looked smooth and was clean shaven, so did his stomach and she found herself wondering if other parts of his body were clean shaven too. She turned away as he turned and started to enter the room her, Erik, an Darcy were in. Without a shirt. She mentally scolded herself for having such thoughts previously..

"For a homeless crazy guy, he's pretty cut." Darcy said. "Sorry I tased you!"

He paid Darcy no mind and started to touch Jane's equipment and fiddle with it.

"Excuse me… excuse me!" and she took the equipment away from him. Her blush deepened as she realized she was close to his exposed chest.

He held up a t-shirt and looked at something on the front.

"What is this?" He asked.

The man turned the shirt towards her. It had a sticker on is which read: HELLO, MY NAME IS DR. DONALD BLAKE.

"Oops. That's my ex. They're the only clothes I had that'll fit you. Sorry."

"They will suffice." He said matter-of-factly, put on the t-shirt, and turned his attention to the pictures of the funnel cloud with him inside.

"…You're welcome." She mutter a bit annoyed at his rudeness. "So tell me, what were you doing in that?" She asks pointing the picture he was staring at.

He stared at her as if she were dumb and said "What does anyone do in the Bifrost?"

Jane opened up her notebook and wrote down the unfamiliar word. She suddenly realized that the man was very close to her face, trying to read the notes over her shoulder. She moved away feeling flustered.

"What exactly is the Bifrost?" She asked. Very curious as to what it was and how he got in it.

But he ignored her and said "This mortal form has grown weak, I need sustenance!"

She was getting tired of his rudeness, plus who talked like that? She sighed as she told everyone to get ready to go to Izzy's Diner. She was beginning to wonder if he was always this rude and arrogant.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Thor was starving, his hunger adding with each step toward the shop known as 'Izzy's Diner'. Once seated and served Thor ate ravenously, empty plates stacking high, while newly filled plates were placed in front of him. He was glad that Midgard had such wonderful delicacies.

"Now tell us exactly what happened to you last night." The one known as Jane had said.

He looked up from his food into her eyes and found the comfort he found last night in the desert. Her eyes were truly remarkable; one could get themselves lost in the deep, pools of warm chocolate. He noticed that she looked away and flushed a little bit.

"M-Maybe start with how you got with how you got inside that cloud." She continued a little breathlessly.

"Also, how could you eat an entire box of Pop-Tarts and still be this hungry?" The one known as Darcy who had 'tased' him exclaimed.

He ignored Darcy and downed a cup of a rich, dark drink that smelled quite good and oddly refreshing. It tasted astounding.

"This drink…I like it!" Thor said.

"I know right? Izzy makes the best coffee in town." Darcy agreed.

"ANOTHER!" Thor demanded and smashed the empty mug on the ground.

"Sorry, Izzy. Little accident." Jane had said to the shop's proprietor Izzy. He did not understand why she was apologizing.

"What was that?" She whispered harshly to Thor.

He was confused. In Asgard, he always shattered his goblet on the ground. It signified that he required a another round.

"It was delicious. I want another." Thor explained.

"Then you should just say so!"

"I just did."

"I mean ask for it. Nicely."

He did not mean to make Jane angry. He felt a slight pang of guilt that surprised him.

"I meant no disrespect." Thor said.

"All right, then no more smashing, deal?" Jane questioned.

"You have my word." Thor said after a slight pause.

"Good." Jane said.

Knowing she was satisfied he started at his food again eagerly. The morning meal known as 'pancakes' were quite tasteful.

At that moment two men came in and sat at the counter ready to order food.

"Morning Pete. Jake." Izzy had said.

"Morning Izzy, the usual, please." The one known as Pete had requested.

"You missed all the fun down at the crater." The other man had said, he must have been Jake.

"What crater?" Izzy questioned.

"They're saying some kind of satellite crashed in the desert?" Pete explained.

"We were having a good time with it till the Feds showed up, chased us out." Jake complained.

By this point, Jane had caught interest into what they were saying and started to talking to them about it. Thor paid no mind and continued eating.

"I don't know about satellites. But it was heavy. I mean real heavy. Nobody could lift it." Jake continued,

This caught Thor's attention. He knew of only one thing that fit that description and he had a pretty good idea of what it might be. He walked over to the man, Jake, and placed a hand on his shoulder, pulling the man to face him.

"Where." Thor said.

The man eyed Thor's grip on his shoulder before saying, "Fifty miles east of here."

"I wouldn't bother! Looked like the whole Army was coming in when we left!" Pete had called after him. But it was too late, Thor was already out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jane watched Thor head out the door. She quickly paid for the food (Man, could that guy eat!) before rushing after him. When she caught up with him, she saw the eagerness in his steps.

"Where are you going?" Jane questioned, trying to keep up with his pace.

"Fifty miles east of here." Thor replied, walking determinedly down the street.

"Why?" Jane continued.

"To retrieve what rightfully belongs to me."

"So now you own a satellite?"

" 'Tis not what they say it is."

"Whatever it is, the government seems to think it's theirs. You intend to just walk in there and take it?"

"Aye." Thor stopped walking and faced her.

"If you take me there now, I will tell you everything you wish to know." Thor continued.

"Everything?" Jane asked hopefully.

"All the answers you seek will be yours once I reclaim Mjolnir." Thor said.

" 'Myeu-muh?' What's 'Myeu-muh'?" Darcy said. Jane turned toward Darcy and Erik, finally aware of their presence.

She turned back to Thor and looked into his crystal, blue eyes. They looked so sincere and she was about to agree to his terms when Erik pulled her aside for a private talk.

"Jane. Please. Don't do this." Erik plead with her.

"You know what we saw last night. This can't be a coincidence. I want to know what's in that crater." Jane said.

"He's delusional! Listen to what he's saying! 'Thor'. 'Bifrost'. 'Mjolnir'. These are the stories I grew up with as a child!" Erik continued.

"I'd just be driving him out there, that's all." Jane said.

"It's dangerous…he's dangerous." Erik said.

She looked at Thor and back over to Erik. She stared into Erik's eyes and saw the desperation in them. She sighed and then nodded.

She headed back over to Thor and said, "I'm sorry. I can't take you."

"I understand. Then this where we say goodbye." Thor said before taking her hand and kissing.

Jane blushed and giggled a little before saying, "Uhh…thank you."

"Jane Foster…Erik Selving…Darcy. Farwell." Thor said and bowed slightly after saying each of their names. He then started down the street. Jane looked at him with a sadness that surprised her before following Erik and Darcy. She turned to look at him one last time before turning around the corner.

When they got close to the lab, a truck full of stuff that looked familiar stopped in front of them due to traffic before taking off. When Jane recognized it to be her equipment she ran after the truck.

"HEY! THAT'S MY STUFF!" Jane called, but the truck already was off into the horizon.

She stopped running and changed her direction toward the lab to see what happened to her other things. As she neared, she saw men dressed in black suits with black glasses taking her equipment and packing them into their vans.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Jane yelled.

A man dressed as the others emerged from the crowed and approached her.

"Ms. Foster, I'm Agent Coulson, with SHIELD." The man said.

"I don't care who you are, or who you work for. You can't do this!" Jane exclaimed while pointing to the other agents packing her things away.

She wheeled around when she felt a hand on her shoulder to find it was Erik, "Jane. This is more serious than you realize. Let it go."

"Let it go? LET IT GO?! This is my life!" Jane shouted.

"We're investigating a security threat. We need to appropriate your equipment and all your atmospheric data." Agent Coulson explained.

"By 'appropriate' do you mean 'steal'?" She questioned while scowling at the man.

Instead of answering, Agent Coulson handed her a check.

"This should more than compensate you for our trouble." Agent Coulson said.

Throwing the check to the ground she said, "I can't just buy replacements from RadioShack! I made most of the equipment myself!"

"Then I'm sure you can do it again." Agent Coulson said.

"And I'm sure I can sue you for violating my constitutional rights!" Jane countered.

"We're the good guys, Ms. Foster." Agent Coulson and walked away, but Jane was having none of this crap.

"So are we! We're on the verge of understanding something extraordinary." She held up her notebook and continued, "And everything I know about this phenomenon is in this lab and in this book, and no one has right to take it from me."

At that moment another agent plucked the notebook from her hands and packed into the back of another black van.

"HEY!" Jane shouted before lunging herself onto the agent, only to be held back by Erik.

"Thank you for your cooperation." Agent Coulson said as he got into the car and pulled away along with several other black vans.

Jane was left with Erik and Darcy, all staring in shock at the now empty space.

"Years of research, gone." Jane said stunned and she plopped down on a couch.

"They even took my iPod." Darcy said tearing up.

"And our back-ups?" Erik questioned hopefully.

"Look around! They took our back-ups. They took the back-ups of our back-ups." Jane said.

"I just downloaded, like, thirty songs on there." Darcy continued.

"Will you please stop talking about your iPod?!" Jane said turning to Darcy before turning back to Erik. "Who are these people?"

"No one knows much about them. But I knew a scientist, a pioneer in gamma radiation. SHIELD showed up and he was never heard from again." Erik explained.

"I'm not going to let them do this. I'm getting everything back." Jane said.

"Hold on a minute. Let me contact one of my colleagues. Dr. Hank Pym has had some dealings with these people. I'll email him and see if he can help." Erik said.

"They took your laptop, too." Darcy said.

Later that day Erik and Jane pulled up in the van to the local library with a sign in the window that read "FREE INTERNET."  
"I'll be just a minute." Erik said before getting out of the van towards the library.

Jane nodded and looked down the road. She saw a familiar blond haired, blue eyed man walking towards the pet store and an idea sprung into her mind. She glanced at Erik who was still inside typing on one of the computers before she, silently as possible, drove down the street.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Thor walked with a fast pace into the shop full of animals and approached the shopkeeper.

"I require a horse." Thor said.

The shopkeeper looked confused, "Uhh…we don't sell horses. Just cats, dogs, birds."

"Then give me one of those large enough to ride." Thor demanded.

The shopkeeper continued to look at him confused. How could he have put it any clearer! He began to become frustrated and annoyed with man, when he heard a familiar blaring sound. He turned his head to find Jane calling out to him.

"You still want a lift?" Jane asked.

Thor smiled and headed over to the side of the truck, finding it open. He entered and sat next to Jane as she drove off towards the desert.

A few hours into the drive, he could feel Mjolnir's presence growing. Thor was upbeat and eager for battle.

"I've never done anything like this before! Have you ever done anything like this before?" Jane said.

Thor amused by her excitement answered, "Many a time." He recounted in his mind the times that Sif, The Warriors Three, and Loki ventured out to aid him in battle. "You are brave to do it." He continued.

"They stole my entire life's work. I really don't have much of a choice." Jane explained.

He momentarily felt anger towards these men who had stolen from Jane.

"But you're clever. Far more clever than anyone else in this realm." Thor said.

" 'Realm?' Why do you talk like that?" Jane questioned.

"You think me strange?" Thor asked.

Jane laughed, "Yeah. Just a little."

"Good strange or bad strange?" Thor asked again.

"I'm not quite sure yet." Jane said while turning her head to stare at him. For a moment they get lost in each other's eyes trying to find something, but they got jerked back to reality when Jane swerved the car off the road, due to lack of focus.

They both laughed.

"Sorry." Jane said.

The laughter died down and she glanced at him momentarily.

"But, who are you? Really?" Jane asked.

"You will see soon enough." Thor said.

"You promised me answers." Jane said.

Thor turned to look at her and smirked, charmed by her persistence. He surprisingly found trust in her. The Bifrost is one of Asgard's most prized possessions and well-kept secrets. If any other realm knew of its existence they would try to use it for their own needs. The Bifrost has the ability to transport you to different realms and destroy realms if the portal is left open for too long, releasing the full energy of the bridge.

"What you seek is a bridge." Thor started.

"A bridge? Like an Einstein-Rosen Bridge?" Jane asked hopefully.

"More like a rainbow bridge." Thor explained.

There was a slight pause before she said, "God, I hope you're not crazy."

Thor chuckled and they continued down the desert road.

It was nightfall by the time they reached the crater. They were surprised to find it surrounded by gates, barricades, and guarded by men.

"This isn't a satellite crash. They should have hauled the wreckage away, not build a city around it." Jane said.

He knew that no one could lift Mjolnir except him and his father. He sensed rain coming and started to shrug off his overcoat. Rain was a natural reaction to Mjolnir. Thor was the God of Thunder after all.

He handed the garment to Jane, "You are going to need this."

"Why—" Jane had started, but was cut off when the sound of thunder rumbled across the sky. She looked up at the black sky and back at him, staring intently.

"Stay here. Once I have Mjolnir, I will return what they stole from you. Deal?" Thor asked.

"No. Look what's down there! Are you just going to walk in, grab, our stuff and walk out?!" Jane said.

Thor felt comforted by her concern for him, but he knew even as a mortal these men were no match for him.

"Nay." Thor said and looked to her to find relief in her eyes.

"I will fly out." Thor continued and headed off towards Mjolnir before he could see the reaction on her face. He heard her shout in protest, but he was already off towards the crater.

Rain drizzled down and a bolt of lightning flashed across the sky. Thor grinned, Mjolnir was very near.

What was this guy thinking, Jane thought as she watched him scurry of towards his "satellite". Fly out? What the hell does that mean? Jane lied down on the ridge, peering into the binoculars watching Thor rip a part of the gated fence open. He then found two guards, but quickly gave one a blow and knocked the other hard to the ground both falling unconscious. She lowered the binoculars and pondered on what had happened. She knew that Thor was the name of the Asgardian prince according to Norwegian mythology. Erik Selvig, a native Norwegian, had told her stories of Asgard when her father died and he took over the status. But those where just legends and myths. Right? She remembered him giving her the jacket as if sensing the oncoming rain, he certainly sounded like it. Or maybe he had caused it. Could what he was saying make sense? Could it be true? She was broken from her thoughts when the alarms blared and security lights exploded to life swooping across the desert. She ducked out of sight when a light brushed the ridge she was lying on. She whipped out her cell phone and dialed Erik's number. She waited for the voicemail to beep.

"Erik, okay don't worry. I'm fine really, but come on down to the crater if you don't hear from me in the next hour or so. I kind of did exactly what you told me not to. I'm so sorry. Thanks. Bye."

She hung up already feeling guilt from disobeying Erik's orders. She could literally hear his scolding, disappointed voice. She put her binoculars back on and franticly searched the SHIELD grounds. She quickly found Thor and saw a SHIELD guard approach him, rifle in hand. She was about to call out when Thor turned around and quickly choked him out. The guard dropped to the ground. Thor snatched up the weapon looking confused on how to use it. He ran over to the shadows to hide himself. She saw the entrance of tube connecting to the center, where the thing must have been, and she knew he was headed towards it. Suddenly a bright light illuminated him and she turned the binoculars to see an oncoming ATV headed straight for him. Jane thought to call out again but he raised the rifle and instead of shooting it he flung it towards the ATV headlights, smashing the glass. She saw the car run out of control past the entrance to the tunnel and the guards guarding running after the ATV trying to stop it. With the coast clear, she watched Thor enter the tunnel and work his way towards the center of the SHIELD base. Jane lay there momentarily stunned at his strength. The rain started to get heavier and lightning flashed across the night sky. She looked at the sky and back at him before raising the binoculars back to her eyes.

With Thor inside of the tunnel she cannot see him or what is happening but she can make out figures because the material on the outside of the tunnel is transparent. She sees Thor's figure knock out someone else's who must be a guard and tackles a second before running around the corner. More figures start chasing him. Thor climbed a ladder and grabbed on to a pole above and kicked the oncoming guard hard, sending him flying backwards off the ladder and toppling the other guards behind him. Thor continued climbing getting closer to the center as the rain got even harder, the thunder crackling even louder, and the lightning illuminating everything down below the ridge. She watched Thor race through the tunnels trying to get to the center. More guards came after him. He turned to punch one guard, knocking him out. He picked up the unconscious guard and threw him toward the other approaching ones sending them on the ground. Jane saw that he was getting closer to the center. He raced faster and faster as if he knew how close he was to the center, but then BAM! he got knocked back by a very large man. Thor stood up and tackled the man him through thin, transparent barrier of the tunnel out of sight. Jane looked through her binoculars, frustrated that she could not see what was going on. She turned her attention to the crater. What was it that caused all this commotion? It couldn't be a satellite because none of this would be here. Whatever it was she knew it had to deal with the man she found in the desert the previous night, the man who was fighting to get to it. She saw an opening to the center and peered through it.

Then she saw him. Jan let out a breath of relief, thankful that that the large guard had not beat him up. This time he was walking confidently to the crater. That's when she saw what it was. She gawked in awe. It was a very large hammer lodged into the ground. She could see Thor chuckling as he approached what he came for. The guys at the diner said no one could lift it, could he? She sucked in a baited breath as he walked toward the hammer. It looked as though the hammer sensed his presence and it glowed, blue electricity sparking of its surface. Was the energy reaching out to Thor? He wrapped his hand around the handle and pulled. The storm reached its highest. Thunder crackled deafeningly, rain was bucketing, and lightning streaked across the sky continuously. Was this a reaction to him? It certainly seemed like it. She half expected him to lift it, but she let out a shaky breath when he was unable. He continued to pull, frustrated and she lowered her binoculars. She knew it was over. She looked toward the crater, sorrowfully.

"Jane, it's time to go." Erik said. She turned towards him and nodded.

As she opened the side door, she heard Thor scream in anger and frustration. She looked on before entering the van, a tear rolling done her cheek.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Thor fell to knees before Mjolnir, his trusty hammer. He stared at it, devastated. He noticed the new glowing runes on the side of his hammer, and he immediately knew what his father had done. Only those who were worthy enough could wield Mjolnir, wield the power that was once his. This only saddened him further. He had failed. He was unworthy. He had failed his father, failed Jane, and failed himself. In that moment he was grateful for his mortal body for he wished he could die. Thor heard men coming toward him, but he did not care. He let the men restrain his hand and take him in. He was quickly seated, hands still tied behind his back. Thor just sat there wanting to hide from shame and disappointment. He heard someone come into his containment room, but he did not look up.

"It's not easy to do what you did. You made us look like a bunch of underpaid mall cops. That's hurtful. The men you so easily subdued are highly-trained professionals, and in my experience, it takes someone who's received similar training to do what you did to them. Would you like to tell me where you received your training?" The man across from said.

'Where you received your training'. This only made him think of Asgard and how he had failed everyone. He could see Sif and The Warriors Three frowning in sorrow at him. He could see his brother, Loki, knowing he could not talk Thor out of this one. He saw his mother, tears running down her face. And worst of all, his father. His father looking down on him in shame, disappointment, and sorrow. Odin had been right. Thor could never be a king. Not even an inkling of the king Odin is. He missed Asgard dearly.

"Pakistan? Chechnya? Afghanistan? Then again, you strike me more of the soldier of fortune type. What was it, South Africa?" The man continued his questioning and Thor let him not listening or caring at all at what he was saying.

"Certain groups pay well for a good mercenary. Especially HYRA." Could the man not leave him alone to grieve in isolation.

"Who are you?" the man asked.

Thor thought about the question. Who was he. At one point he had been known as Thor Odinson, Son of Odin Allfather, Prince of Asgard, God of Thunder. Right now, he was none of these things.

"Just a man." Thor finally said.

"One way or another, we find out what we want to know. We're good at that." The man said before leaving.

He was now alone and he desperately wished to see Asgard. To see his father, mother, Loki, Sif, The Warriors Three and all of Asgards citizens. He found himself also wishing to see Jane. To apologize for everything he had brought down onto her. He knew this 'SHIELD' would now turn their wrath on her and her two companions, knowing that they associated with him. He heard the door open again and expected immediate questioning again.

"I thought he'd never leave." An achingly familiar voice said.

Thor looked up to find his brother, Loki, standing there with a frown on his face.

"Loki? What are you doing here?" Thor asked. Had he come to take him home? Thor could only hope.

"I had to see you." Loki replied. Thor's heart lightened a little bit knowing that Loki, his dear brother, had come to Midgard just to see him. But he realized that there must be another reason, all of Asgard would have visited him by now.

"What's happened? Tell me! Is it Jotunheim? Let me explain to father—"

"Father is dead." Loki said cutting him off.

Thor sat there stunned not believing what he had just heard. This couldn't have happened. His father. Dead.

"What?" Thor said.

"Your banishment, the threat of a new war, it was too much for him to bear." Loki explained.

No. His father couldn't be dead. He realized that he had caused his fate. If only he had acted as he had been told there would be no banishment, no new war, no dead father. As if Loki sensed his thoughts he said, "You mustn't blame yourself. I know that you loved him. I tried to tell him so, but he wouldn't listen."

"It was cruel to put the hammer with your reach, knowing you could never lift it." Loki continued. With that Thor sunk deeper into the abyss. This should not be happing. He should be dead, not his father.

"The burden of the throne has fallen to me now." Loki said.

He did not care about being king. He just wanted to go home and apologize to everyone. With Loki king, maybe he could allow it.

"Can I come home?" Thor asked, finally speaking.

"The truce with Jotunheim is conditional upon your exile." Loki explained.

"But could we not find a way to—".

"Mother has forbidden it."

Of course mother was angry with him. He had caused the death of her lover, her king, her husband. He understood mother not wanting to see him ever again. He too did not think he could ever see his mother or any of the Asgardians again. He would die of guilt and shame.

"This is goodbye, brother. I'm so sorry." Loki said.

Thor looked down, tears prickling his eyes.

"No, I am sorry. Loki… thank you for coming here." Thor said voice breaking slightly.

"Nothing could have stopped me." Loki said. Thor was grateful that he still had a brother.

"Farewell, brother." Loki continued.

"Farwell." Thor replied.

"Where are you going? I just got back." Thor looked up to find Agent Coulson standing there.

"Now. Where did we leave off." And with that Agent Coulson continued his questioning.

He fixated himself for what he knew was going to be several long hours. He desperately wanted to get out of there and jump off a ridge.

Jane sat on the couch in the empty lab, wrapped in a blanket. She could not believe what had just happened. This man called himself Thor. She knew that he was known for his hammer. She knew he was incredibly strong. She knew he was the God of Thunder. This man had proved all these things. She saw him use his amazing strength. SHIELD was the top government agency, few know much about them, so they must have recruited only the best of soldiers. This man went through all of them like they were just flies that needed to be swatted. She remembered seeing a large hammer lodged into the ground. She now knew why SHIELD did not just take it away back to their headquarters or whatever. No one could lift it. That sounded so familiar. Like something she heard long ago. But, no, it couldn't be _that_ hammer. And the way the thunderstorm reacted was unnatural. It was as if Thor was the cause of it. The way he sensed the rain, the way the storm got louder the closer he got to the hammer it was…unreal. The pieces connected together so easily, it just couldn't be true. Jane remembered that he was still in the SHIELD base, probably being interrogated. This man, whether he was the so-called god or not, had risked everything just to get her things back. Just to make her happy. And now because of her he was in danger. She had to help. This time it wasn't just because she owed him. This time was different. She felt genuine concern for him. She couldn't just leave him like a lamb to the slaughter.

"We have to go back, I can't just leave him there." Jane said.

Erik looked up from the book he was reading. "Why not?" he questioned.

"You didn't see what happened." Jane replied. She was about to explain until Darcy jumped up.

"Hey! Myeu-muh!" Darcy said while pointing to a picture in Erik's book.

Jane walked over to Darcy and saw a picture of a hammer with 'Mjolnir' written underneath as a caption. The hammer looked very similar to the one she just saw hours ago. She flipped to the cover of the book. It was titled, "NORSE MYTHOLOGY: Gods and Goddesses". She looked at Erik. She finally understood how much he wanted to believe.

"Where did you find this?" Jane asked.

"In the children's section. I, uh, wanted to show you how ridiculous his story was." Erik replied.

Jane was unconvinced by his excuse. She knows he wanted to believe.

"Aren't you the one who's always told me to chase down all leads, all possibilities?"

"I was talking about science, not magic!"

"Magic's just science we don't understand yet. Arthur C. Clarke."

"Who wrote of science fiction."

"The precursor of science fact."

"In some cases."

"If that's really an Einstein-Rosen Bridge out there, then there's something on the other side. Advanced beings could have come through it before."

"Jane…"

Darcy decided to interrupt.

"A primitive culture like the Vikings might have worshipped them as deities."

Both Jane and Erik looked at Darcy, surprised by her unexpectedly insightful input.

"Yes! Exactly! Thank you!" Jane said grateful for the support.

"Jane if you do this, you'll find yourself in a situation that I won't be able to get you out of this time." Erik pleaded.

"I'll help you." Darcy said.

Jane looked gratefully at Darcy. Eric just sighed seeing no way to stop them.

Jane told them all about what happened, so that they could come up with a plan to save Thor.

"Well, from being at the hospital it looks like Thor isn't anywhere in the United States records. Or any records in the world for that matter." Darcy said.

This just further confirmed her suspicion of Thor's origin.

"Well, I guess we just have to make one." Darcy said.

Erik and Jane turned to look at Darcy.

" You mean forge illegal documents?!" Jane exclaimed. What did they teach in that school?

"Jane, this is SHIELD we're talking about. If they find out that this so-called Thor isn't anywhere listed in the WORLD they are only going to keep him longer." Darcy explained.

She sighed. "You're right. Okay what name should we come up with ." Jane said.

"Umm…what about Donald Blake. I mean he was already wearing the guy's clothes." Darcy said.

Jane slightly grimaced at giving this man Donald's name. Her ex-boyfriend was the best doctor in town, but he was too wrapped up in his job to notice anyone else. After the break up, he moved to New York to pursue a more professional career in the Big Apple.

"Sure, that's okay." Jane said.

After a whole hour they finally had 'Donald Blake' put into the system with his whole past and present.

"Alright, who's going to pick up Mr. Big and Tall." Darcy said.

Jane was about to go but something was holding her back.

"Umm…can you go Erik?" Jane asked.

"Why me?" Erik asked.

"Well, uh, you and him really don't have the best of relationships." Jane said.

"But…fine." Erik said giving in.

Erik picked up his coat and the keys to the van. He was out the door. Jane glanced at the book that was left behind.

"Well, I don't about you, but I need to get my beauty sleep." Darcy said. And with that she left the room.

Jane picked up the book that was left on the counter and flipped open to the first page.

**Asgard: Home to the Gods and Goddesses.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Thor sat in the chair, receiving more questions that he did not care to answer. This man just would not shut up leave him be! Thor was devastated that his father died and that he was the one to cause it. Why could he not just be a good son! If only he listened, if only he acted as he should, if only he wasn't a complete arse then Odin would have still been alive. He heard someone talking outside of his containment room.

"Sir…he's got a visitor."

A visitor? Whom? Was it Loki? Not likely, he thought, he was just here. Besides, Loki wasn't the one to ask for permission. He would use his magic to transport himself. Thor thought for a moment. Was it Jane? Agent Coulson walked out of the room to converse with the guest. Thor picked up some of the conversation not really understanding it. Then he heard the name Donald Blake. Donald Blake? Jane's former suitor? Thor did not understand what was going on. He strained his ears a little harder. He picked up the voice a familiar man. He heard more talking and approaching footsteps.

"Donny, Donny, Donny! There you are!" Thor looked up to find Selvig speaking to him. He pulled Thor up to his feet and gave him a warm hug. Thor was unsure what was going on. "It's going to be all right, my friend. Come on, I'm taking you home." Selvig continued.

Selvig lead a bewildered Thor out of the room and out of the facilities. As they were walking towards the van, Thor saw Jane's equipment lined up on a shelf. He then spotted Jane's notebook. He quickly confiscated it into his pocket.

"Hey!" Agent Coulson had called out to them.

Thor tensed. Had he caught him?

"Just keep him away from the bars." Coulson continued.

"I will!" Selvig shouted back.

Thor let out a breath of relief. He turned to Selvig, "Where are we going?"

Selvig suddenly lost his happy expression he had on earlier. "To get a drink."

Thor and Selvig climbed into the van and drove off into the desert road, back towards the town.

A few hours later…

Thor and Selvig arrived at what appeared to be a tavern. Midgard was not that much different from Asgard, Thor thought. They entered and took a seat. The shop proprietor came out and set down two mugs of beer and two shots of whiskey. Selvig poured the shot into his mug and drank it eagerly. Thor followed Selvig's example not quite sure of what do to. It tasted somewhat strong; Thor had drunk quite stronger back in Asgard. The wine would leave one forgetting the past week. It was still good to his mortal body.

"Seems Darcy's a terrible intern, but a talented hacker." Selvig said.

"Thank you for what you've done." Thor said, very appreciative of his rescue.

Selvig turned to him with a sneer on his face. "Don't thank me. I only did it for Jane."

Thor thought for a moment. Selvig was so protective over Jane, so affectionate towards her. Could there relationship be something more?

"Are you… in love with her?" Thor asked cautiously. He felt his stomach sink slightly.

Selvig became surprised and almost amused. "Of course not!" Thor was instantly okay. "Jane's like a daughter to me. Her father and I taught at the University together. A good man, but he never listened."

"Neither did I." Thor said, his mind going back at what happened previously.

Selvig eyed him with interest. "Look here, I don't know if you're really delusional, and I really don't care at this point. I just care about her. I've seen the way she looks at you."

Thor was surprised. Thor knew that he was always looking at Jane, into her warm eyes. Always wondering where she obtained such beauty. Each minute spent she seemed to get even more beautiful. He always scolded himself for thinking about her that way, when she humbly welcomed him into her home. To know that she thought the same about him, well, it made him smirk a bit.

"I swear to you, I mean her no harm." Thor said, out of all seriousness.

"Good. If that's the case, then I'll buy you one more drink, and you'll leave town tonight." Selvig said.

Thor frowned. Leave town? Where would he go? He was banished to Midgard until the war ended and that might take years. His mind went to Jane. Would he see her again? But, Thor was a guest. If he was not wanted he would respect Selvig's decision. He nodded and took a drink.

"I had it all backwards. I had it all wrong." Thor said to Selvig.

"It's not a bad thing, finding out that you don't have all the answers. That's when you start asking the right questions." Selvig said and took another drink.

Thor took this in. Selvig is wise, Thor thought.

"For the first time in my life, I have no idea what I'm supposed to do." Thor said honestly.

"Anyone who's ever going to find their way in this world has to start by admitting they don't know where the hell they are." Selvig said.

Thor nodded taking a long, big gulp of his drink.

"Hey, I know you, man." Thor heard someone call nearby.

Thor turned around in his seat to find the man he asked for directions at the diner, Jake, speaking to him clearly drunk. Jake got up and staggered towards Thor almost tripping in the process.

"You were in the diner with that hot science girl." He continued, his breath reeking of alcohol.

Thor knew he was talking about Jane, he didn't like where this was going. This man was obviously looking for a fight.

"I wouldn't mind her doing a little research on me." The man said before laughing.

Thor was starting to get annoyed. How dare he talk about Jane in that manner!

"I have no quarrel with you. But she is a lady. You should be more respectful." Thor said calmly.

"And you should shut the hell up, princess." Jake retaliated.

Thor took a deep breath and tried to keep calm.

"I will not fight you." Thor said with a shaky voice, his calmness wavering.

"Then it'll be easy to kick your ass." Jake continued.

Thor was done with being calm. He got up ready to tear this man to shreds.

"Gentlemen, please. Let's keep our heads." Selvig said, coming in between the two men. Just then, Selvig head-butted the drunken Jake, knocking him out.

Thor looked at Selvig, impressed. Selvig then grabbed his empty mug and shattered it on the floor, like Thor had done earlier.

"Another drink?" Selvig said slurring a bit.

An hour later, Thor and Selvig were stumbling down the streets heavily drunk and singing a Norwegian folk song, providing a dance that involved side steps and slapping of the hands.

"The mood is good, our hearts are full, there's magic in the air. _Slap!_

It's all because we're here tonight, and haven't got a care. _Slap!_

So raise a glass, and toast to life, wherever it may lead. _Slap!_

Tra-la-la, ta-la-la, a friend is fine indeed. _Slap!_

Tra-la-la, tra-la-la, a friend is fine indeed."

Thor raised his hand for Selvig's last slap to the song, but Selvig missed it completely and fell to the ground knocked out. Thor, who was not as drunk (the mortal wine did not have such a heavy effect on him), picked up the unconscious Selvig and slung him over his shoulder and started to walk towards Jane's home.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Jane sat on the bed reading the book, but was unable to concentrate. Where was Erik and Thor? Did they get hurt? Are they okay? It had been more than a couple of hours and she started to become worried. She started to read again when she heard a loud rapping on the door. Startled, Jane bolted toward the door and opened it to find Thor standing there with an unconscious Erik slung over his shoulder.

"Erik!" Jane exclaimed. "Is he all right?"

"He is fine. Not injured at all." Thor replied.

Thor walked into the small quarters, barely fitting into the doorway resulting in him accidently banging Erik's head above. Erik groaned loudly.

"Sorry, my friend." Thor said to Erik.

"What happened?" Jane asked.

"We drank. We fought. He made his ancestors proud." Thor said.

They went drinking while I was here biting my nails of my fingers?, Jane thought.

"Put him on the bed." Jane said.

Thor moved through the small place to the bed, knocking things along the way. He finally set Erik down on the bed causing Erik to awaken groggily, still drunk.

"I still don't believe you're the God of Thunder. But you ought to be." Erik said before drifting off to sleep. Thor patted him on the cheek and drew the blankets over him.

Jane watched, stunned by what seemed to be friendship transferring between the two men. Just yesterday, Erik wanted nothing to do with this guy.

Thor turned back to Jane and looked around. "These are your chambers?"

Jane suddenly became self-conscious. She started to clean up some of the mess around.

"Well, it's more of a temporary living space, really. I don't usually have visitors in here…actually, never." Jane explained.

Thor picked up a sock off the floor, Jane quickly snatched it from his hand and put it away.

"Can we go outside?" Jane pleaded.

Thor nodded. They stepped outside of the trailer and started climbing the roof of the lab. Thor helped Jane up. There were two chairs with blankets and a fire already going.

"I come up here sometimes when I can't sleep. Or when I'm trying to reconcile particle date. Or when Darcy's driving me crazy." They both chuckled. "I come up here a lot, now that I think about it."

After sitting down, she looked at Thor. He was looking up at the night sky, filled with stars. His eyes searched the sky as if trying to find something.

"I'm glad you're safe." Jane said honestly.

Thor turned toward her.

"You have been truly kind. I have been far less grateful than you deserve." Thor said.

She remembered all the times he was rude and acted so arrogant and selfish. She now looked at him differently like he was a changed man.

"I also hit you with my car a couple times, so it kind of evens it out." Jane said jokingly.

Thor grinned at the memory, well more than a few memories. He suddenly remembered something. He reached into his pocket and pulled out her notebook.

"I don't believe it…" Jane said surprised and grateful. She took the notebook and gave Thor a quick hug. She might have hung on a little longer than necessary.

"It was all I could get back. Not as much as I promised. I apologize." Thor said as he withdrew from her embrace. He found himself also lingering. She was so warm in comparison to the cool night.

"No, this is good. Thank you . This means I don't have to start from scratch." She opened the notebook eagerly, but stopped after a while realizing something.

"What is the matter?" Thor asked.

"SHIELD, whatever they are. They're never going to let this research see the light of day." Jane said angry that SHIELD had ended her life's struggle.

"You must do this. You must finish what you have started." Thor pleaded with her.

"Why should I?" Jane said. "There is no point."

"Because you are right. It has taken so many generations of your people to get to this point. You're nearly there. You just need someone to show you how close you really are." Thor said.

Jane stared at Thor trying to understand what he was getting at. Thor moved closer to Jane and took the notebook and the pen that was inside. He began to draw.

"Look—your ancestors called it magic. You call it science. I come from a place where they are one and the same." Thor said.

Jane looked at Thor intrigued at what he was saying and back at the notebook. As he continued, he started to draw what looked to be branches all connecting the planets.

"What is it?" Jane asked amazed.

"This is how my father explained it to me…Your world is one of the Nine Realms of the Cosmos, liked to each other by the branches of Yggdrasil, the Worlds Tree. Now, you see it every day, without realizing it. Images glimpsed through—what did you call it? This Hooble Telescope…

"Hubble Telescope." Jane said correcting him. They looked at each other laughing a bit.

"Yes." Thor continued. "So the Nine realms…Elfheim, Svartalfheim, Vanaheim, Muspelheim, Niffleheim, Nidavellir, Jotunheim…

Thor paused after each world taking care to point to them on the picture of the cosmos.

"…Midgard, or Earth, and Asgard. That is where I come from." Thor finished.

Jane looked at Thor and noticed a longing on his face, for his home. Jane looked at back at the notebook and noticed a pattern. She took the notebook and pen away from Thor and connected all the planets on the image he just mentioned. When she was finished she looked at it closely, and sure enough, it took the similar form of a tree.

She looked at Thor in shock. It all made so much more sense now. This explains everything. She couldn't believe it, but everything this guy said was true. But, does that mean… She decided to ignore it. A question for another time.

"Thank you. This means so much to me." Jane said to Thor.

"It was no trouble at all." Thor said smiling at Jane.

Jane picked up her pen and started asking Thor some questions. Some time had passed and Jane ended up snuggled next to Thor. The fire was long gone. Jane shifted in her sleep. Thor looked down at Jane. She is so beautiful, Thor thought. The moon lighting up her face, making her glow seemingly from within. The warmth of her body was radiating off her and onto Thor. He didn't mind if he had to stay this way forever. Thor pulled the blankets over the two of them. He looked at the sky and back at her.

"Thank you, Jane." Thor whispered before he too drifted off to sleep.


End file.
